Renewal
by Miss Spirit Fingers
Summary: After the defeat of the Reapers and the miracle of finding Commander Shepherd alive. Jennifer Dimeria is a girl from the bad side of Terra Nova and goes to the earth base alliance training facility to escape her past.
1. Chapter 1: Bad Beginnings

Six year old Jennifer Di'meria sat scared and trembling in the corner of the living room of the bachelor suit she lived in with her mother. Her lengthy, wavy, wine red hair partially covered her face as her emerald green eyes watched wide as her mother and her male friend Kalvin inhaled the red powder that they had neatly placed into lines.

Jennifer's mother, Isabelle Di'meria, was a slender woman with long dark brown hair that came down to about the middle of her back. Isabelle was 35yrs old, but she looked much older. Her eyes constantly had bags under her usually bloodshot eyes. Her hair was mangy and falling out as a result of the other drugs she did as well. She was always weak and too tired to do much of anything so the place was always a mess.

Kalvin was just as mangy and messy as Jennifer's mother. His black hair had the look of grease and he had five o'clock shadow. Kevin stood about five foot nine inches tall and reminded Jennifer of one of those Olympians in earth's history that had turned to drugs.

Jennifer hated Kalvin. He was always touching her mom in ways that Jennifer was sure wasn't supposed to happen. Sometimes Jennifer would catch him grinning at her. It always made her uneasy. She didn't know why, a smile was supposed to mean happiness, wasn't it?

Jennifer had learned at age five not to interfere with what her mom and Kalvin did. There was once when Kalvin and Isabelle were "pushing" each other around and having fun. Jennifer didn't think it was fun so she asked them to stop. She asked repeatedly for Kalvin to stop "pushing" her mom around. Finally, Kalvin got annoyed with her and "pushed" her so hard she slammed into the wall knocking the wind out of her.

Ever since then she just huddled in the corner too terrified to move or speak. She just wanted this to be over. She could be thankful for one thing. Kalvin and her mom were getting along tonight. There were times when Kalvin would break Isabelle's arm or she would break a couple of his ribs because of a fight they would have. The red drug made them irritable and when they would fight, well that's when Jennifer was the most scared.

She sat silent with her knees drawn in towards her as she watched her mom and Kalvin continuing to inhale the Red Sand through their nose. They laughed and joked.

"So when do you plan on getting Jennifer to try this stuff?" Kalvin said.

"She's only six Kal..."

"So? I started at five. It was the best thing when I was a kid. I felt like a super hero."

"No I don't want her starting it at this age, she has her whole life ahead of her." Isabelle objected.

"C'mon, she's gunna get into it anyways, besides what kid doesn't like to feel like a super hero?"

"Fine but only this once,"

Kalvin looked over at Jennifer. Jennifer tensed, she didn't want to try that stuff. She hated it when Kalvin looked at her. He scared her.

"Jenny come here, we have a treat for ya."

Jennifer was paralysed. They had never talked to her before while they were high.

"C'mon Jenny, you'll like this I promise."

Shyly and hesitantly Jennifer got up and walked over to where her mom was and stood behind her.

"Do you wanna try some?" Kalvin asked offering Jennifer a small straw with a smirk on his face.

Jennifer quickly shook her head. Whatever it was that made Kalvin the way he was she wanted no part in it.

"C'mon its fun, don't you want to be able to be a super hero?"

Jennifer shook her head again, she liked super heroes but she had a feeling they weren't thinking about the same ones.

"Now Jenny, your mommy does it, don't you want to be like your mommy?"

Before Jennifer had a chance to answer her mother stepped in.

"Damn it Kal she doesn't _"

Kalvin slapped her cutting her off in mid-sentence. Jennifer jumped, now she definitely didn't want any part of it.

"Answer my question Jenny, don't you want to be like mommy?"

His voice was firmer and scarier now. Jennifer shook her head again. Then she looked at her mom and saw what looked like a little bit of happiness. It confused Jennifer, but that must mean that her mom was proud of her, right?

"Jenny, listen to me, you're going to have to do this sometime so take the damn straw!"

Jennifer hesitantly took the straw from Kalvin and knelt down on the torn, carpeted floor. Instead of putting the straw in her nose, she put it too her mouth and blew through the straw as hard as she could. The red sand went everywhere.

"What the hell did you do?! That was 600 credits worth of Sand!" Kalvin yelled as he jumped up in surprise and rage. "That's it I am going to teach you a lesson in respect young lady!"

"No! Kal please don't!" Isabelle pleaded.

"Shut up!" Kalvin shouted as he slapped her with the back of his hand.

Kalvin grabbed Jennifer painfully by the arm and forced her to bend over the couch. Keeping one hand on Jennifer, he used the other to undo his belt and pull it out of the belt loops of his rugged jeans. He folded the belt in half and began striking her backside. Each strike caused a sharp pain to go through her whole body. Jennifer cried out each time Kalvin struck her. By the time he was finished beating her, she had no more tears to cry and she was sure she had bruises.

There were several instances after that when Kalvin tried to get her to inhale the red sand but each time she refused, and each time she refused Kalvin would beat her. As Jennifer got older the beatings increased in intensity. Jennifer grew more and more terrified not just because of the pain but because she was afraid Kalvin would eventually kill.

Finally she got the courage to sneak out of the house. Even an alley way felt safer then when Kalvin was around. Jennifer just sat on the ground pulled her knees in towards herself and cried.

"What's the matter little one? You cry like a mother who lost her child in battle."

Jennifer looked up to see an old Turian looking at her. His face was like that of any other with the hard scales and marking, but his eyes were kind.

"It's Kalvin," she said wiping the tears from her trying to make herself look a little bit tougher "he hits me every time he comes over." Her voice wavered.

"Why don't come with me and I can teach you how to fight back" His voice more stern this time but still kind. Jennifer hesitated.

"I promise I will not hurt you." He promised as he held out his hand.

Jennifer knew the danger of talking to strangers but she also knew that there could be little that would be worse than home. So she took his hand.

"I'm Jennifer, what's your name?" she said kind of quietly not sure how he would react because she had never spoke to a Turian before.

"Unfortunately my name would be too hard to pronounce for someone of your age." He said as he started leading her to his home.

"What about Sensei?" Jen asked.

"Sensei? That's an interesting name, where did you get that name from?"

"In school. My teacher is telling us about Japanese history and she said that the word Sensei means teacher."

"That sounds like a perfect name." The Turian said smiling.

From that point on Jennifer met with Sensei almost every night that Kalvin was there. Unfortunately there would be days where Kalvin would be there when Jennifer would come home from school. On those days she would still be offered Red Sand, she would refuse, and she would be beaten.

Twelve Years Later

Tonight was the night. Jen was going to put an end to the violence that had been inflicted on her since she was a small child. She ran through the scenario in her head. _He'll come over. He'll ask me if I want some Red Sand. I'll say no. Then when he goes to beat me that's when I'll let him have it. _Jen had secretly been training in martial arts from the retired Turian General she called Sensei. She had come to admire him, he trained her as if she were a Turian soldier. In the beginning at age 8 she had a hard time doing some of the manoeuvre but she was determined to get it right. He pushed her to her limits and beyond. Finally, all of her training would pay off. Sensei said that she was ready to put her skills to the test.

She paced the room. Jen wine red hair, which normally reached down to the middle of her back, was pulled back into a ponytail. She wore a pair of relaxed camouflage sweat pants and a black tank. Kalvin would be here any minute to get high with Isabelle. Jen no longer called her "mom", she lost that right when she failed at protecting Jen from Kalvin. The terrifyingly familiar knock on the door jarred her from her thoughts.  
"Jenny if you only said yes to him for once he would stop." Isabelle said just before opening the door.

As expected, Kalvin showed up with a couple of bags of red sand in his hands. He looked coldly at Jen. Then Jen did something she had never done before and stared coldly back. Kalvin must not have liked it because when he noticed that Jen wasn't intimidated by him, he paced up to her. _Stand your ground Jen, don't show him fear._ Jen thought to herself as he came toe to toe with her.

"You got something to say Jenny?" Kalvin said coldly

"What do you think?" Jen said with a strength she didn't know she had.

"I think your being disrespectful."

"Since when do you know anything about respect?" Jen challenged

Just then Kalvin tried to strike her but Jen had blocked the blow with her forearm. In response she kneed him in the groin sending him to his knees, perfect for her fist to make contact with the side of his head sending him the rest of the way to the floor. Next she landed a knee in between his shoulder blades and grabbed his left arm and twisted it painfully behind his back.

"Now, you listen to me you worthless piece of shit. I am going to leave this planet and get away from your crap. You and Isabelle can snort that red junk till you overdose but you will never again lay a hand on me. You will not come look for me because if you do... I will kill you."

With that she let him up off the ground, grabbed her bag which she had prepped earlier that was sitting just behind the brown ragged old couch and walked out the door. Jen knocked on the door of Sensei's house. The door whooshed open and the friendly Turian face she had known since she was 8 greeted her.

"I did it Sensei, I stood up to him."

"That's good to hear, do you know where you are going to go?"

"I was thinking of going to Earth or possibly Omega, I want to make a difference and both places have their fair share of crime."

"Did you ever think about joining your Alliance?" Sensei asked.

In truth she had thought about it but was unsure about so many things. She liked the uniform but at the same time she didn't want to get tied up in military politics.

"I have, but I don't know if it's a good fit for me."

"You've had the honour of receiving training from a retired Turian General. You should pick up on their program easily enough."

"I just don't like the politics of it all." Jen admitted.

"My dear, you're going to get politics no matter where you go, it's just looks different in each place."

"Yeah that's true," Jen thought for a moment, "You know what I think I will go with the Alliance."

"Good, now you better get going before Kalvin realizes he was just humiliated by a girl."

"Girl?" Jen said playfully.

"Sorry Jen, I meant woman. Now get going."

"Yes Sensei. I'll call you every once and a while to let you know how I am."

"I look forward to it."

With that Jen booked a flight off of that God forsaken planet and was headed for the training base on earth.


	2. Chapter 2: Making Friends

**_Chapter 2_**

Jen stood patiently in the registration line of the Earth Alliance Base. She had all her papers in her hands. Her birth certificate among other ID to prove she was old enough to join the Alliance. The line inched forward. Jen wanted to serve on a ship not on a planet. She wanted to be constantly moving around, that way Kalvin would never be able to catch up to her, and even if he did, she doubted he would try anything again.

Finally it was her turn. She handed her papers to the registration officer sitting on the other side of the table. It was a woman with shoulder length blonde hair, blue eyes and a kind look on her face.

"I would like to be on a ship if I could, I don't care which one." Jen requested.

"Well first you have to go through basic training. That happens here."

"Okay, that's fine."

"I will warn you that the training pushes you to your physical limits. It's not for everyone."

"I can handle it." Jen said confidently.

"Alright, your room is 14D you'll be sharing with three other girls, good luck."

"Thanks, but I don't think I'll need it."

The registration officer looked at her quizzically as Jen walked away. Jen went to the elevator and pushed the D button to send her to her residential floor. Jen hated sharing a room, she preferred to be by herself, but she was willing to put up with shared accommodations in order to get the training done.

Jen opened the door to her quarters and was happy to find that she was the first one to arrive. The room she walked into had a study/living area, the bathroom was on the right and the door to the bedroom was on the left. Jen walked into the bedroom and laid on the bottom bunk and just stared at the bottom of the bed above her. The trip to Earth had been a long one, but that was okay because Jen had had her own accommodations the whole trip giving her time to think. She even had time to run though her drills. _I hope I don't get stupid people as roommates. _She thought bluntly to herself. The last thing she wanted was to deal someone who was arrogant about their skills or think they know what they're talking about. Obviously she would have a bit of an advantage due to getting training from a retired Turian general, but she wasn't one to brag about it. She could deal with someone who just didn't know what they were doing. What she hated was someone learned one thing then acted like they knew it all.

She heard the door whoosh open and a brunette with long wavy hair down to the middle of her back and blue eyes walked in, she was slightly taller than Jen and heavier set, not fat but she had some curves.

"Hi! I'm Kara. Nice to meet you."

"Jen." she said only glancing at her to give Kara her name.

Jen hated meeting new people, they usually wanted to know where she came from and poke around her personal life; she wasn't ready to share anything about her past.

"How long have you been here?" Kara asked as she sat down on bottom bunk across from Jen's.

"Just got here today."

"I am so psyched for training!"

Jen stayed silent, it looked like Kara was one of those types to get over excited about things then dropped out. She wouldn't be surprised if Kara dropped out within the first month.

"Where do you want to go with your Career?" Kara asked with an almost sickening smile on her face.

Jen finally sat up and looked at Kara trying to understand how someone could be that happy.

"I don't know I never really thought about it." Jen said finally answering Kara's question.

"I want to go into the medicine."

_That makes sense, there is no way someone that bubbly could possible survive soldier life._

"So tell me about yourself, where are you from? Do have parents in the Alliance?" Kara asked.

These were the questions Jen hated the most. Ones about her past. She decided she better put her foot down right off the bat so as to avoid further antagonizing. She got up off of her bed, walked over to Kara, placed her hands on the bottom frame of the bunk above and leaned in intimidatingly.

"Kara, I know we just met and I bet your dyeing to know every detail of my life, but I am only going to tell you this once. Never ask me about my past or my family. As far as you are concerned, my life did not exist before today. Are we clear?"

Kara nodded.

"Good, then we should get along just fine."

Just as their conversation was finished roommate number two walked in. Her name was Tiffany, she was a skinny girl with shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes. She seemed a little more down to earth than Kara, but still naive. _At least Tiffany is more toned down, I don't know if I could survive two people like Kara._ Jen thought to herself as Tiffany and Kara chatted. Through their chatter Jen discovered that Kara had both parents in the Alliance, typical navy brat, and wanted to follow in her mother's footsteps in the medical career. Tiffany was raised by her father and joined the Alliance in order to make some credits to support him and her little brother so that he could go to a good school.

Jen had gotten used to storing information in her head about others and what was going on around her. It saved her life a few times. Sometimes when Kalvin would come over to the apartment he was already high or drunk. Jen knew for sure that if she hadn't escaped through the small bathroom window he could have easily killed her.

As the conversation continued Jen also learned that Tiffany was a biotic with the new L5 implants. Jen hated the biotic ability because it reminded her of the Red Sand that Isabelle and Kalvin did. She would try not to react if Tiffany used her biotic powers in training.

Finally, the last member of the group showed up Kathleen. She told everyone to call her Kat. Kat had her long dark auburn hair up in a bun so it was hard to tell how long it was but judging by the style of the bun it looked like it came down to the middle of her back. Kat was only halfway engaged in the conversation, so Jen didn't learn too much about Kat except that she was reserved. _Mental Note: if I make any friends while I'm here Kat is at the top of my list so far._ Jen thought.

The conversation was interrupted when an announcement came over the intercom.

"All new recruits please report to the training arena for orientation immediately."

"Woohoo! Finally, I can't wait to get my uniform!" Kara shouted over joyously.

"Me too, it will be nice to get things started." Tiffany agreed.

"I don't see what you two are so excited about its just clothes to show we're part of the Alliance." Kat said.

Jen agreed with Kat, but remained silent.

The four women left the room, Kara and Tiffany walked together in the hall in front of Kat and Jen. As they walked Kat talked to Jen for the first time directly.

"So I'm guessing you're not here for the uniform either huh?"

"No, I don't get why they're so excited about it." Jen answered.

"Yeah, they look like a couple of teens buying the latest fashion."

Jen chuckled slightly, "Yeah they do don't they. Oh well, they'll learn the hard way I guess."

"Is it okay to ask what planet you come from?"

"I don't make a habit of discussing it." Jen said firmly.

"Fair enough, I don't either, but if I'm gunna survive in the Alliance I'll need someone to chat with. The Alliance is built on teamwork I would like to have at least one person I could trust."

Jen had never thought about it that way. Kat was right, they needed someone to talk to.

"Okay I'll make you a deal, when you ask me a question, you have to be willing to reveal the same thing about yourself, and vise-versa. Deal?"

"Deal." Kat agreed.

Shortly after they made their deal they reached the training arena. There was about 200 new recruits. Some of them screwing around with their biotic abilities, others bragging about skills they had acquired prior to coming to the Alliance. Kara and Tiffany and gotten lost in the crowd, not necessarily an unfortunate thing. As Jen and Kat walked onward someone bumped into Jen.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Jen said angrily spinning around to see who it was. He had dark brown hair, chiseled jaw, brown eyes, and stood about 6' 3". He was skinny for his size, but Jen could see that he worked out regularly.

"Why don't you watch where **you're** going?" He replied snidely.

Jen would have just kept walking if he hadn't said that. Though Sensei tried to teach her self-control she always had a short temper when it came to human men. Jen walked towards him and ended up toe to toe with him.

"What did you say?" Jen said pretending she didn't hear what he had said.

"I said why don't **you** watch where **you're** going." he said with a smirk.

What did he have to smile about? Nothing about this was funny.

"**You** bumped into **me**."

"So?"

"So, I expect an apology." Jen stated starting to get irritated with that damn smirk on his face.

"Forget it princess." he said still smirking.

"Don't call me princess! And wipe that dumb smirk off your face."

"No problem pumpkin." he replied still smirking.

"Don't call me pumpkin either!"

"Well its either princess or pumpkin."

"Neither. I'm still waiting for that apology."

"Forget it, as far as I'm concerned you bumped into me."

At that point Jen was finished talking with him. She just turned and walked away. She wanted to beat some sense into him, but she had no idea what he was capable of. That was the first lesson that Sensei had taught her. "Never underestimate your opponent." She hoped that once she had the chance to evaluate his skills she would be able to at least be evenly matched with him.

"Do you know who that was Kat?"

"Yeah, his name is Shawn. He was in front of me in line at the registration desk."

"All he had to do was apologize and did you see that stupid smirk he had on his face?"

"Yeah I saw it. I think he was trying to unnerve you and it looks like it worked." Kat said giggling slightly.

"Ha! Ya right, it takes a little more than that to unnerve me."

"Whatever you say Jen."

Their conversation was interrupted by one of the staff of speaking into a microphone at the front of the training arena. He stood up on the stage that was temporarily set up for today.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, I need your attention now. My name is John and I need to go over a few rules.

Rule #1: Fighting with other recruits is prohibited.

Rule #2: There will be no initiations of any kind.

Rule #3: If you have any training that you have received outside of the Alliance you may only use it during training.

Rule #4: ..."

"What about girlfriends?!" A young man asked. Several other recruits laughed.

"We realize that relationships are inevitable so we ask that they not interfere with classes and you are in your own quarters by 10pm, which is curfew. A staff member will be by your quarters at a scheduled time each night to make sure everyone keeps to curfew."

Jen tuned out the rest of the rules. She knew them by heart by now. She had made a point to study them on her trip to Earth.

"Now I am going to call one name from each floor, if you hear your name please come up."

"Kara should so get this she's bubbly enough." Jen whispered to Kat.

Kat chuckled and nodded.

The names got read off in numerical order, when it came to Floor D it wasn't Kara's name that was called.

"Jennifer Di'meria from 14D"

Jen was shocked. She didn't want to go up there. She wanted to stay hidden. This was the exact opposite of blending in. Kat had to give Jen a little nudge to bring her back to reality. Jen slowly weaved her way through the crowd and climbed up on stage. By the time the names were done being called there were twenty people on stage.

"Now that I have you all up here we're going to do a little "get-to-know-you" thing. So I am going to ask you three questions about yourself and you answer them."

_Great, I bet the first question he's going to ask is "where are you from?"_

As John went from one person to the next Jen realized he was asking the same three questions. This gave her a chance to prepare her answers without giving too much detail. Finally it was her turn.

"Okay Jennifer, where are you from?"

"Terra Nova."

"What is your favorite color?"

"Don't have one."

"Come now, everyone has a favorite color, what is yours?"

"Blue."

"And finally, what made you join the Alliance?"

"Just wanted something productive to do."

"Alright Jennifer it was nice getting to know you, you can step down now."

Jen walked quickly off the stage and found Kat again.

"Be honest, how miserable was I?" Jen asked.

"Not bad, your unease did show through a bit but if I didn't talk to you before now I would have thought it was just stage fright."

"Good."

The last thing Jen wanted was to stick out like a sore thumb. Finally, the meeting was coming to a close.

"That concludes the orientation, before you walk out the door make sure you pick up your uniform and data pad with your schedule on it. Men your table is on my right, women you're on my left."

The crowd dispersed accordingly. Once Jen and Kat got their uniform and data pad they headed back to their quarters.

Shawn looked for Jennifer after orientation was finished but she must have been faster than he realized. He smiled to himself remembering the conversation they had earlier. He had seen her enter the training arena and decided he wanted to get to know her better so he purposefully bumped into her. He hadn't known her name till she was called up on stage. Something was unique about Jennifer. She had a fire in her that he liked and hadn't seen in any of the other girls. Even her friend that had been standing a little ways off during their conversation didn't seem to have the same fire. He giggled to himself remembering how she had been so easily flustered by his smile.

"What's so funny?" Thomas asked.

Thomas was a dirty blonde with a neatly kept beard and a little shorter than Shawn's 6ft height.

"Oh nothing, just remembering Jennifer's reactions when I bumped into her."

Thomas chuckled, "Yeah, you did that on purpose didn't you?"

"Yeah I did," Shawn answered.

Thomas and Shawn had grown up together. Their dads were buddies, and so they naturally got to know each other pretty well.

"I figured as much, you normally don't do something like that unless you want to get a girl's attention."

"Do you think it worked?" Shawn asked.

"How am I supposed to know? Now come on let's do our drills, our dads would be upset if we weren't keeping our promise and work on graduating at the top of our class."

"Yeah, fine, let's go."


	3. Chapter 3: Struggles

**_Chapter 3_**

Jen laid on her bed again looking at the bottom of what was now Kat's bed. Kat laid on her bed as well as they began to talk.

"Is your favourite colour actually blue?" Kat asked.

"No, personally I like black. I just said that to get him off my back."

"Okay,"

"What about you?" Jen asked.

"I like teal."

"Why teal?"

"No reason it's just always caught my attention. Are you actually from Terra Nova?"

"Yeah, that was true, I only gave the planet name because I don't want the whole group of recruits to know where I come from."

"That's cool but at the same time it's not." Kat remarked.

"Why's that?"

"I'm from there too. I know all about the drug use there. It's higher than a lot of people think."

"Well, it's nice to know that someone here understands the harder things that life deals out."

"More then you know," Kat said remorsefully.

"Really? What happened?" Jen asked. Jen started to care more about Kat even though it was only the first day she felt like she could really connect with Kat. Sensei had told Jen that "you should follow your instincts, they will save your life more often than not.

"If I tell you what happened in my past you have to tell me yours remember?"

Jen thought about it briefly, she trusted Kat like she trusted Sensei in the beginning.

"Alright. This way we only have to say it once right?" Jen asked.

"Right." Kat confirmed, then she began her story. "I was raised by my father. We moved around a lot. He was a drug dealer, he even took me on some of his deals so that his buyers would see that the I-have-a-kid-at-home story wasn't fake. However, when I reached age 13 someone decided that I was old enough to look out for myself and without any warning one of the buyer's thugs put a round between my father's eyes. The Batarian bastard kidnapped me and forced me to learn the trade. He taught me to spot the good stuff from the bad, and then as time progressed he slowly starting slipping me drugs in my food and drinks. By the time I had discovered, what he had done it was too late, I was addicted to them. Some of the drugs were human drugs like Meth, and Cocaine, some was alien like Red Sand."

Jen flinched a little at the mention of Red Sand, but chose not to say anything till she finished her story.

"By the time I was 16 I was one of the best dealers in our group. Unfortunately even in the drug business you get slow times when no one buys. So during the slow times I sold myself as a prostitute to bring in the extra money. Then when I was 17 I met with an Asari counsellor. She didn't judge me for the things I had done. She simply listened. She also helped me get away from the drug life. So here I am today."

There was a silence. Jen needed to soak things in for a moment. Ever since the mention of drugs there had been a question burning in her mind.

"Did you ever sell to a guy named Kalvin Peterson?"

"Which? Drugs or sex?"

"Drugs."

"I did once, but I got a bad vibe from him,"

Jen fought tears tooth and nail but some still leaked down her cheeks.

"Why do you ask?" Kat asked.

Jen knew if she tried answering she would breakdown, and that was the last thing she wanted.

"Jen? You okay?"

A whimper escaped her lips. As much as she struggled to keep the tears back they refused to stay hidden. Kat got down from her bed and sat on the floor beside Jen's bed.

"Take your time, if you don't want to talk about it now it's okay."

Jen composed herself enough to speak.

"Thanks, but you told me yours so it's only fair I tell you mine." Jen said.

"Only if you're sure, our deal was that we answer the same question, but there was no time limit."

"I know, its okay, I'll tell you. I trust you, because there is no way you could make that story up and tell it the way you did unless you got special training."

Jen told Kat about Isabelle and Kalvin. She told Kat about the first Red Sand incident and the result. She told Kat about the beats that followed the days after the first and how they got worse in time. She told Kat about how she met Sensei and how he trained her. She giggled slightly as she replayed when she beat up Kalvin and got out from under his thumb and came to the Alliance.

After Jen finished her story the two women sat there in silence. Both of them just letting the story of the other sink into their mind. Finally, Kat spoke.

"Before anything else gets said, I want to let you know that I have been clean for a year and a half and I refuse to touch that stuff again."

Jen stayed silent.

"You know what you need? Drills." Kat said as she stood up and offered her hand to Jen.

Jen took the hand offered to her and stood up. Kat brought up her arms. Jen did the same. They began to chat again as they threw punches and kicks.

"It's okay if you're mad at me you know. I enabled Kalvin to get high."

"I'm not mad at you, it was only the once. Besides, there were days where he was worse sober."

"Alright, so now that we both know the others past what do we do with it?" Kat asked.

"What do you mean?" Jen asked.

"My counsellor said that when you get new information you need to do something with it so that you don't tell someone else if the person giving the information wanted to keep it a secret."

"Okay then, we keep it just between us, deal?"

"Deal."

The next day they began classes at eight o'clock in the morning. Jen and Kat walked to the training arena for their class. They wanted to be soldiers so most of their classes would be held there. Several demanding obstacle had been set up for drills as well as an area with mats for hand to hand.

_Turians don't use mats. _Jen chuckled to herself. _They use solid ground._

"What are you giggling about?" Kat asked.

"Nothing in-particular." Jen answered, "Come on lets go sign in."

The two women walked over to the sign in table so that it could be recorded in attendance that they arrived. After that was complete the stood around and chatted waiting for the class to start.

"Do you think Shawn is in this class?" Jen asked.

"I dunno, why don't you ask him?"

"How am I supposed to ask him? I don't know anything about him except his name?"

"He's standing right behind you." Kat answered pointing past Jen's left shoulder.

Shawn grinned as he watched Jennifer spin around shocked that he had been able to sneak up behind her just as she was talking about him.

"What do you want?" Jen asked.

"I don't want anything, I just heard my name. I believe you wanted to ask me something."

"Don't be ridiculous, why would I want to ask you anything after your rude display the other day?" Jen said starting to get flustered again.

"I don't know, you tell me."

"I don't have anything to ask you, so you can just leave."

"Oh, I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm in this class." Shawn explained.

"Good. That means I'll get a chance to kick your ass." Jen said looking like she gained some of her confidence back.

"Whatever you say princess." Shawn teased as he walked away to meet his friend.

"Don't call me princess!" Jen shouted after him.

Shawn caught up with Thomas who had just finished signing in.

"So was that another encounter to try and get her to fall for you?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah."

"How did it go?"

"She likes me." Shawn said laughing slightly.

"How do you know?"

"I walked up behind her just as she asked her friend about the possibility of me being in this class." Shawn answered smiling again.

"Nice."

Their conversation was interrupted by the instructor announcing that it was time for class to start. Their class was divided into two teams; while one team ran the obstacle courses the other team practised hand-to-hand combat. Halfway through the class they would switch. Jen was able to do both as she had done the courses that Sensei had set up for her to do. They were enough to challenge her body but the movements were very routine as she approached each obstacle. Kat was better than most but wasn't able to keep up with Jen.

Shawn watched Jen from the mats; he was on the opposing team so he was doing hand-to-hand combat first. He watched as Jennifer glided through the obstacle course. _I wonder where she got that kind of training. Even I'm going to have trouble with some of those obstacles._ A punch to the gut brought Shawn back to reality. He curled in instinctively from the blow.

"Dude, quit staring at her you look like a love sick puppy," Thomas said, "besides your supposed to be sparing with me remember?"

"I know, but just watch her for a second."

Thomas complied and watched as Jen did her jumps and rolls and flips through the obstacle course.

"Wow you weren't kidding, maybe I'll go after her myself." Thomas teased.

"C'mon dude, I'm serious even we have a hard time with courses like that. What kind of training did she receive in order to make that look easy?"

"Who cares? She's hot, flexible, and looks like she can kick ass, what more do you need?"

"You know there is a little thing called personality that matters too ya know."

"Ya ya that too, now come on let's do this," Thomas said bringing his fists up.

Jen finally completed the final obstacle course and was panting slightly. As she stood catching her breath she looked over to the sparring mats and saw Shawn and his partner sparring. _Not bad, almost as good as me. Almost being the key word, _she picked up a few mistakes as he sparred with his partner. _Your guard is too low, bring it up before you get punched in the face._ Just as she finished thinking it his partner was able to deliver a strike to the side of his face. _Told ya. _ Her thoughts were interrupted when the instructor approached her.

"Good job on the courses Miss Di'mera."

"Thanks."

"You're Welcome. I was wondering if you would be willing to assist me in a demonstration to the class about how things are supposed to be done."

"I would, but you know how I am in front of crowds, thanks to yesterday." Jen said playing off of the stage fright angle.

"You wouldn't have to do any talking, just run the course when I tell you to."

"All right then, when do you want me to do this demonstration?"

"Now if we could."

"Sure." Jen agreed. She normally didn't like showing off her skills, but if she was going to be in the same military with these people then she would want them to know how to do things properly. The instructor called everyone from the sparring mats over.

Shawn made his way over to the obstacle course at the request of the instructor. Same as everyone else on his team. The instructor was explaining that he had a student who was able to do the course properly and wanted to show the rest of them how it was supposed to be done. He called Jennifer up. Shawn smirked to himself, because he had watched her earlier it was no surprise to him that she would be the one doing the demonstration. As before she moved through the course with grace and ease. By the time she finished the course she was panting slightly. Shawn thought she would have been panting more than that.

"Now does anyone have any questions?"

Shawn's hand shot up.

Jen clenched her jaw as she saw Shawn's hand go up. Any question he wanted to ask probably was going to be directed at her. She had no idea...

"Jennifer, where did you receive your training?"

_Crap. Think of something quick Jen._

"I don't like to reveal my training secrets." Jen answered, "Why? You scared I'm gunna beat your ass?"

"Please I could beat you in my sleep."

"Settle down you two, you'll have a chance to face off during the weekly team challenge." The instructor said cutting off their banter.

Jen's eyes never came off of Shawn. He had that stupid boyish grin on his face again. It irritated her, but it was somehow hypnotizing.

Finally, the class ended and it was lunch time. Jen and Kat sat at a table together.

"Well that was an interesting first half of the day." Kat commented.

"What do you mean?" Jen asked.

"Please, everyone could tell."

"Could tell what?"

Before Kat could answer Kara and Tiffany came sauntering over to the table and sat down.

"Hey girls. How's it going?"

"Classes were as expected." Kat answered

"For you maybe, I heard Jen and Shawn are going head to head in the weekly team challenge this Friday."

"Says who? I never agreed to that." Jen questioned.

"Everyone's saying it. They also say that you two would make a cute couple," Kara answered.

"People have even come up with a couple's name for you too," Tiffany chimed in.

_Oh God, no I've always hated those stupid names. _Jen thought.

"Your couple name is Shawniffer." Kara said getting giddy.

Jen cringed but stayed silent with a sour and angry look on her face.

"What's the matter Jenny? Don't you like Shawn?" Kara asked.

"Don't you dare call me Jenny?" Jen shouted as she stood up from the table.

"Why not? Jenny is such a nice nickname for you." Kara asked again.

"I said don't call me Jenny. Or do you want to end up in the clinic?" Jen felt her rage building. She knew she had to get under control otherwise should would follow through on her threat. Thankfully, Kara stayed silent after that threat. However Tiffany didn't get the hint.

"C'mon Jenny, what's so bad about the name?"

"Call me Jenny one more time and I will hit you and I can't promise I'll be able to stop."

"Sure you will Jenny."

That was it. Jen lost her control and lunged over the table at Tiffany and took her to the ground. Jen landed a few punches into Tiffany's face before she was "pushed" back.

"You cowardice bitch! You won't face me head on, gotta use your biotics to save you?"

After that comment Tiffany stopped using her biotics and did face Jen head on. Jen had to admit she was better then what was originally thought so Tiffany managed to get a few punches in but Jen was still the better fighter. It wasn't long till the fight was broken up by security, but Jen was in a blind rage.

"Let me go, that bitch needs to learn what it means to mess with me!" Jen shouted as they hauled her off to a detention cell.

Shawn watched the whole thing unfold. The blonde had gone out of her way to push Jennifer over the edge.

"Are you going to submit a report to Captain Davidson?" Thomas asked.

"Damn straight. You saw that too, the blonde was given fair warning not to call her Jenny and she did it anyway. Jennifer shouldn't get the rap for this."

"You want me to fill one out too?"

"No I think it will be fine." Shawn said as he left to see the Captain in charge.

As he walked, he mentally prepared himself on what he would say. By the time he got there he had well in mind what he was going to say. He knocked on the office doors. They whooshed open.

The desk was at the far end of the room two chairs in front of the desk and one behind it. It was coloured in Alliance blue with the Alliance logo on the carpet. Bookcases lined both walls, left and right. A nice large window went from floor to ceiling was behind the desk helped let the sunlight in to light the room.

Shawn walked in to about the middle of the room, stood at attention, and saluted the Captain. In response the Captain gave his salute. The Captain stood about 6'2" and had dark brown hair with grey streaks running though it to show his age. He also had some visible scars on his face from battles he had fought in. His eyes were a soft blue and were offset by his rugged features.

"At ease." the Captain said.

Shawn responded in kind.

"Now what was it you wanted to see me about?" Captain Davidson asked.

"Sir, it's about Jennifer Di'meria and her confrontation with the other student in the mess hall."

"Oh I see."

"Permission to speak freely?"

"Granted." Captain Davidson said nodding.

"Sir, Jen gave the other girl plenty of warning not to call her Jenny. She stated it quite clearly three times that I heard, so frankly, I don't think that Jen should suffer any repercussions. Instead I believe that the other girl should be the one to be punished."

"I see. You're not just asking this a personal favour are you?"

"No Sir, I just wanted to make sure you knew what really happened."

"Very well, you are dismissed."

"Thank you sir." Shawn said as his saluted and turned and left.


	4. Chapter 4: Progress

**_Chapter 4_**

Jen paced the floor of the detention cell, only day two of being in the Alliance Training Program and she had already managed to lose her temper. But in all fairness she did warn Tiffany, that had to count for something didn't it? The door whooshed open almost startling her. The security officer signalled for her to come out. He led her to Captain Davidson's office. When she walked into the room he offered her a seat in one of the chairs in front of the desk. She complied.

"Now, Miss Di'meria why don't you explain to me what happened."

"Well sir, Tiffany started calling my Jenny, which is a nickname I despise and I gave her warning not to call me that. I knew that if she continued to call me Jenny that I would not be able to control my anger. So I hoped to avoid this by simply telling her not to call me Jenny. She didn't listen to me. And as a result, here I am."

"Miss Di'meria, I want you to know that another student was kind enough to step up and confirm your story. I believe that you did everything possible to defuse the situation. So as a result we are going to let you off with a warning. As you know fighting with other students is prohibited. Usually we give students three strikes then they are out. I will not count this as a strike against you. But next time it will. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir."

"Alright then, you may return to your quarters."

Jen rose from her seat and turned to leave but she had to ask something.

"Sir, if I may, I would like to know the name of the student who backed up my story."

"I'm sorry I can't do that, if you want to know you're just going to have to ask around."

Jen was slightly disappointed, but she understood why he couldn't say anything. Without saying anything else she walked out the door and headed back to her quarters.

Jen flopped on her bed and just stared up again. She had another hour till her next class began so she thought she would just relax. _I wonder who stepped up and confirmed my story. I'll ask Kat if it was her._ Her thoughts were interrupted when the doors whooshed open and Tiffany came in. Tiffany glared at Jen. Jen just stared back in response. Finally, Tiffany said something.

"I don't get you. Why was this such a big deal?" Tiffany insisted.

Jen got up off of her bed and went and stood toe to toe with Tiffany. She wanted to show her that she wasn't afraid of her.

"Let's get one thing straight. I do not have to answer to you. If I say I don't want to talk about it, you leave it alone. If I say don't call me Jenny, you don't call me Jenny."

"What makes you think I'm going to listen?" Tiffany tested.

"Simple, if you don't, I will make your life hell."

Just then Kat and Kara walked in. Jen backed away and went and laid back down on her bed.

"Come on Kara lets go for a walk." Tiffany said. With that Kara followed Tiffany out the door.

Kat and Jen were left by themselves. Jen was relieved.

"What is with that girl? Why can't she just leave well enough alone?"

"I don't know, but I do know you are in the right. You gave her fair warning not to call you Jenny." Kat responded.

"Oh, I wanted to ask you, were you the one who went to the Captain and confirmed my side of the story?"

"No I wasn't, but I think I know who was."

"Who?"

"You're going to freak when you find out."

"Just tell me." Jen demanded.

"Alright. It was Shawn, I saw him get up and head in the direction of the Captain's office after you left."

Jen was speechless. Why would he do that for her? Why did he care? She had been so rude to him.

"Not exactly the freak out I was expecting, but speechless works too."

"I just don't know how to feel about this. Why would he do that for me?"

"I don't know, maybe you should ask him."

"How can I ask him? I was nothing but rude to him."

"Well it wouldn't hurt to try, maybe there is some truth to that rumour."

"Yeah right, don't get me wrong I'm grateful for what he did, but I don't like him that way and there's nothing to say he likes me."

"Whatever you say," Kat said, "just so I know for future reference, why do you hate the name Jenny?"

"It's what Kalvin called me. Enough said."

The rest of the week flew by, Jen excelled in every area of training, from the hand-to-hand to the tactics. She trained everyday even outside of class in preparation for the team match that would take place. Tiffany seemed to take Jen's threat seriously because she didn't try to cause any more trouble. Still, they avoided each other as much as possible. Finally Friday rolled around and it was time for the team challenge. Jen and Kat stood in the training arena waiting for it to start.

"I can't wait to see you two battle it out. You guys are a good match." Kat said.

"Yeah right, watch me kick his ass."

"You never know, he could surprise you."

"Kat, I've watched him spar he's good but he still makes some mistakes. Mistakes that could cost him a great deal in a real fight if he's not careful."

"Whatever you say Jen."

Just then the instructor started the class and directed everyone over to the sparring mats. As expected, the instructor said that since Jen and Shawn were so eager to fight, they would be the first match up. Jen stepped out confidently and stood in a ready stance. Shawn responded by doing the same. When the signal was given to begin Shawn made the first move with a punch aimed at her face, she easily blocked with her forearm and countered with a punch to the gut. Shawn bent slightly in response to the blow, but kept his eyes on her. Jen went to deliver a kick to his face, Shawn countered by blocking and grabbing her foot. Jen knew what he was going to do. Shawn twisted her leg in such a way that was supposed to put her on the ground. Jen jumped off with her free leg and spun with the twist, and landed on her feet. The crowd cheered. Their sparring lasted several minutes till finally the opportunity Jen had been hoping for presented itself, Shawn dropped is guard just a little lower then it was supposed to be. It wasn't much but it was enough for Jen to land a solid punch on his face. Jen and Shawn could have gone at it all day, but unfortunately time was limited so the instructor gave a point to both teams.

By the time the day was done Jen's team had won because of her superior training she managed to score lots of point for her team doing the obstacle courses. Jen and Kat started walking back to their quarters.

"Well I'm exhausted." Kat said.

"I'm not that was just a typical training day for me."

"Yeah, well, not all of us were trained by a Turian General." Kat giggled

"No, I suppose not." Jen chuckled back.

"You know when I was watching you and Shawn spar it looked like you two had sparred together before. I think I agree with what other people say, you two would make a good couple."

"You do, do ya?" Shawn said startling both girls.

"Stop sneaking up on me like that!" Jen protested.

"I wasn't sneaking up on you, you're just walking the same way I am." Shawn said.

"Well, in any case it's rude to listen to other people's conversations." Kat interjected.

"I apologize, I just wanted to congratulate Jennifer on the match earlier today." Shawn said making direct eye contact with Jen. "I must say you are a worthy opponent."

"Thanks, and you can call me Jen."

"Alright, Jen, I'll see you Monday." Shawn said walking away.

"See you then."

When Shawn walked into his quarters he had a grin on his face. Thomas of coarse noticed.

"What are you grinning about?" Thomas asked.

"I think she's starting to warm up to me."

"How do you know?"

"She told me to call her Jen."

"Oh boy, you've got it bad."

"You're just jealous." Shawn remarked.

"I am not… Well, maybe a little, but that's beside the point."

"Do you think she found out that I backed up her story?"

"Why are you bringing that up?"

"Because when I was talking to her she didn't show the same hostility she did at first."

"I don't know maybe. You could ask her."

"No, I don't want to ask her yet."

"Well, you're not going to get very far with her if you hold back you know." Thomas pointed out.

"I know, I will ask her eventually, just not yet."

"Whatever you say dude."

Jen and Kat sat in the living area and chatted.

"I still say he likes you."

"I don't know Kat,"

"You need to wake up, the guy is totally making moves on you left, right and centre."

"How do you know?" Jen asked.

"Come on, you're talking to a former prostitute remember? I know all the ins and outs of flirting, and Shawn is definitely flirting with you."

"If that's true, I don't know what to do about it."

"Well do you like him?"

"I don't know. Even if I do I don't think I would be able to open up to him."

"I'm sure you would in time. But that doesn't answer my question." Kat insisted.

"I don't know yet, I think I have to wait and see what happens."

The weekend came and went. On Wednesday was when Shawn finally made his move. Jen and Kat walked into the cafeteria and sat down. Shawn sat at his table and watched. Every move Jen made was just pure elegance to him. She knew exactly where she wanted her feet to go when she walked. No move was wasted.

"Dude, you're drooling again." Thomas said almost annoyed.

"I can't help it. She just moves so precisely."

"I'm confused... which head are you thinking with?"

"C'mon I didn't mean it like that." Shawn defended.

"Well if she's so fascinating you should ask her out already."

"I don't know,"

"Dude the worst she can do is say no."

It was true. The worst she could do was say no. But what then? Doubts ran through his mind, but Thomas right, Shawn was going to have to make a move sooner or later.

"Alright here it goes." Shawn said as he stood up and started walking over to Jen and Kat.

"I'm telling you that woman is driving me insane! Tiffany thinks she so hot with her biotics! I bet you a hundred credits I could beat her if I had biotics!" Jen complained to Kara.

"I'll agree to that." Shawn said startling Jen out of her seat.

"Stop doing that!" Jen said raising her voice at him. She had some of the best training anyone could have received and yet Shawn always managed to sneak up on her.

"Sorry about that princess, I just wanted to ask you something if you had some time."

"And that's my cue to leave." Kat said as she got up and walked just out of earshot.

Jen and Shawn sat down at the table. Just by looking at him Jen could tell he wanted to talk about something a little more serious. The hint was the lack of boyish grin on his face when he said he wanted to ask her something. She would almost say he was nervous. But what did he have to be nervous about?

They sat in silence for a few seconds then Jen broke the silence since whatever Shawn wanted to ask or talk about was caught in his throat.

"You wanted to ask me something?"

That seemed to knock Shawn back to reality.

"Yes, I did."

"So what is it?" Jen asked then realized she had more compassion in her voice then she usually let show through.

"I've thought of all sorts of ways to ask this, but in the end there is only one way to ask it, and that is just straight up. So here it is. Jen will you go out with me?" Shawn asked with a slight shake in his voice.

Jen was caught off guard. No one had ever asked her out before. During her teen years she spent most of her time training with Sensei. She didn't know how she truly felt about him but the compassion in her voice earlier had startled her. Maybe she did care. There was only one way to know for sure.

Shawn stared expectantly at her. Now it was her turn to smile. He looked so cute when he was a little unsure of himself.

"Yes, I will go out with you."

"Sweet! So I'll pick you up Friday at 5 o'clock and we'll go out to dinner." Shawn said with excitement in his voice and the smile returning to his face.

"Sounds good to me." Jen said smiling back at him.

"See ya then." Shawn said as he walked away happily.

Once Shawn had left, Kat came back and sat back down at the table.

"So did he want what I think he wanted?" Kat asked almost smugly.

"What do you think happened?"

"I think he just asked you out."

"And what do you think I said?"

"Well judging by that smile on your face I'm guessing you said yes."

Jen's smile grew slightly bigger.

"So when's your first date?" Kat asked.

"Friday at five o'clock."

"Did he say what you would be doing?"

"He said dinner."

"Typical, men always pick food for their first dates. So what are you going to wear?" Kat said switching topics slightly.

"I don't know I was just thinking my usual jeans and nice blouse."

"Oh hell no! You and I are going shopping!" Kat insisted.

"Watch it. You're starting to sound like Kara." Jen said playfully.

Shawn walked with a bounce in his step back to the table where Thomas sat.

"Judging by the look on your face it went as planned."

"It did." Shawn stated simply with the smile on his face growing bigger.

"Sweet, I'm happy for you man."

"Thanks dude."


	5. Chapter 5: Learning

**_Chapter 5_**

The rest of the week flew by for Jen after that day. Friday came and after classes she started getting ready for her first date with Shawn. She didn't know how to feel. She liked him well enough but how close should she let him get? The only men she knew was Kalvin, whom she refused to trust, and Sensei, whom she would trust with her life because he trained her. But Jen had never had a relationship with someone her age who was interested in her romantically. In short, she didn't know much about being a girlfriend, period.

"You okay Jen? You look a little nervous." Kat asked.

"Yeah I am a little nervous. You sure this is a good outfit for a first date?" She said looking over herself in the mirror. She had black strappy heels, a red flowing skirt that came just above her knees, and a black, white and red contrast halter top. Kat had styled Jen's hair in loose curls and did some nice make up to make Jen's natural blue eyes pop.

"Of course, he is going to be speechless when he sees you."

"You sure he's not just gunna run in the opposite direction?" Tiffany said as she walked in from the living room.

"Shut up Tiffany!" Kat said sharply.

"Make me." She challenged.

Kat started walking towards Tiffany but Jen stopped her.

"The only reason you're here to poke fun at me is because your jealous." Jen said walking up to Tiffany to show that she wasn't afraid.

"Me? Jealous of you? Please. Shawn deserves better then you and I mean much better."

"Oh really? You talk like you have someone in mind."

"Duh. I know that I would be a much better match for him."

"I don't see how that works considering you would be a big step **_down _**instead of up."

Jen's accusation was met with a slap in the face. Jen slowly turned her head back to face Tiffany with a smile on her face.

"I rest my case." Just then there was a knock at the door. "That must be Shawn, so if you will excuse me."

Before Jen had a chance to walk past Tiffany, Tiffany "slammed" Jen up against the wall. Jen fell to her knees on the floor and tried to catch her breath after having the wind knocked out of her.

Tiffany wound up to "slam" Jen against the wall again but Shawn grabbed Tiffany and firmly pinned her to the wall with his forearm.

"I don't care what's going on between you two but if I see you pushing her around again with biotics I will report you not only for bullying, but for unauthorized biotic use." as Shawn finished his sentence he released Tiffany and walked over to Jen, who was now standing.

"Are you okay?" He asked with concern pouring out from his voice and his eyes.

"Yeah I'm okay, I just got the wind knocked out of me."

Jen and Shawn walked out the door together. Once outside Jen went quiet. _He is so confusing. I've never had anyone stand up for me like that. I like to stand up for myself but something about him makes me trust him. Did he do it just because that's who he is or did he do it for me? If he did do it for me then why? _Jen continued staying silent as they walked to a nearby restaurant. She didn't know what to say to Shawn. Did he even want to know? Did he care?

They walked into the restaurant and were seated. Jen picked up her menu and browsed through it still lost in her thoughts.

"You sure you're okay?" Shawn asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to understand something." she replied.

"Like what?"

"Why did you stand up for me? I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself." Jen said slightly irritated.

"I just don't like seeing people pick on others. I acted more out of instinct than anything."

"Yeah but why?" Jen still didn't get it. How could a man think that way? Sensei had treated her well but she saw him as a teacher. Kalvin was just an abusive ass-hole, but he was the only example she had of what a boyfriend was supposed to be like. Jen knew that wasn't right, but if that wasn't right then what was? Shawn must have sensed this because he didn't get irritated with her instead he took a deep breath and explained.

"When I was a high school I was one of the 'cool kids' and I saw a lot of other kids get picked on. So I made a decision to help the other kids. I got my ass beat up in the process but I knew I was doing the right thing."

The waitress showed up interrupting their conversation briefly to take their order. Once she walked away Shawn continued.

"My little brother also got picked on a lot so I would go up to the bully and make him stop picking on my brother. I got myself in trouble a few times doing that but in the end it all worked out. So when I saw that girl picking on you I just wanted to make sure you were safe. It wasn't that I didn't believe in your ability to fight," Shawn smiled, "I know how good you are first hand. I know you could have taken her if you wanted to but I felt it was my job to step in. Does that make more sense to you now?"

Jen nodded.

"Well I hope you don't plan on staying silent all night cause I do want to ask you some questions."

"Like what?" Jen asked slightly suspicious.

"Where did you get your training? You use some techniques I haven't seen before."

"That depends, how do you feel about Turians?"

"I think they're smart and know what they're doing when it comes to tactics, why?" Shawn asked.

"Because I received my training from a retired Turian general."

"Really? That's amazing, no wonder you are so good at the training, it must seem like child's play to you."

"They do just seem like drills to me but that's not necessarily a bad thing."

"No I suppose not."

Just then the waitress brought their food. All through dinner they talked about training and how they both aspired to get into the N7 program. Jen liked talking about training because it was something that she knew and it wasn't too personal. After dinner was done Shawn paid and they slowly began their walk back to the dorms. Jen had to get one thing off of her mind. She needed to know if Shawn really was the one who spoke on her behalf to the captain.

"I wanted to ask you something." Jen said a little unsure of herself.

"Sure, what is it?"

"When I was talking with the Captain he said that someone had confirmed my story and spoke on my behalf. Kat said that she saw you heading in that direction after I was escorted out. So my question is, was it you that spoke on my behalf?"

Shawn smiled.

"Yeah that was me. I wanted my fa- the Captain to know the full story." Shawn corrected himself but it was too late. Jen caught the slip.

"The Captain is your father?!"

"Yes, but he said that when it comes to training there are no favourites I have to earn my place just like everyone else and he doesn't let me call him father while I'm there."

"Wow, I had no idea."

"I ask that you keep this to yourself because he doesn't want rumours spreading around and such so we just try not to tell anyone."

"That's not a problem, I can keep a secret."

They reached to dorms sooner than Jen wanted them to. She was enjoying learning about Shawn and didn't want the night to end. Despite its rough start, it was going well and she just wanted to stay around Shawn. For an unexplainable reason she felt safe with him. They stood at the door to Jen's quarters for a moment. Shawn stared caringly into her eyes. She stared back. Shawn placed his hand on back of her head and pulled her close as he leaned in. At the last minute she turned her cheek to face him. As much as she liked him right now there was no way she was going to let him kiss her. Not yet. _Too fast. Just too fast. Am I stupid? I can't trust him that much yet. I can't let him get too close. Only a fool loses herself in the moment. Be prepared for any type of attack. Enemies like to play you close to your heart._

When she looked back into Shawn's eyes. She could tell that he was hurt that she had turned down his kiss.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not ready." Jen said.

"Okay. You just take as long as you need, I apologize for pushing that on you."

"It's okay. I had an amazing night, I'm just not ready for the kiss."

"Okay, we'll take it slow. You let me know when you're ready." Shawn said his hurt turning more to sympathy and caring.

"So I'll see you Monday in class?"

"Yeah."

Jen turned and went into her quarters and sat on the couch. Then as if on cue, Kat came out of the bedroom and sat on the couch opposite Jen.

"So? What happened? Tell me everything."

Jen told Kat everything that had happened up to and including Shawn trying to kiss her. By the end of her story Jen's eyes were watering but she refused to let the tears slide down her cheeks. That was weakness. Jen didn't understand why she felt so strongly after just one date. Had she already given her heart to him? She didn't want to. At least not yet. Why did hurting him cause her pain? None of this made sense.

Kat sat there in silence giving Jen time to sort through her thoughts. One of the reasons that Jen and Kat were best friends was because Kat seemed to always know when to just let Jen think and when to say something. Once Jen felt more in control of her emotions she spoke again.

"I just don't understand this. Why do I feel so strongly for him after only one date?"

"Is there something wrong with having feelings for him? I mean if you take into account, not what's been done to you in the past, but Shawn's actions and how he's treated you, is there anything wrong with loving him?"

Jen had never thought about it that way before. Despite what Kat had gone through with being a prostitute, she seemed to have a wisdom that Jen lacked.

"I guess not. I just don't think I'm ready." Jen responded.

"Did you tell him that?"

"Yes and he seemed to understand."

"Then take your time, Shawn is an amazing guy I'm sure he'll understand."

Shawn plopped himself on the bed in his quarters and put his forearm over his eyes.

"Went that well did it?" Thomas asked. Thomas had been friends with Shawn long enough to know when he had a bad time.

"I am such an idiot." was all Shawn could mutter.

"Uh oh, what happened?"

"I tried to kiss her."

Thomas remained silent.

"I mean what kind of a guy tries to kiss a girl on the first date?" Shawn said sitting up to look at Thomas.

"What did she do? Did she slap you?"

"No, she just turned away. Why does that matter what she did? She turned it down."

"Dude, I've learned enough about girls from watching you flirt with them. If she were to have slapped you then that would mean that she would have been insulted. She just turned away meaning she's just not ready."

"Since when did you become an expert on women?" Shawn asked smiling slightly knowing his friend was right.

"Since I started hanging out with you." Thomas said as he grabbed his pillow and threw it at his friend.


	6. Chapter 6: Discovery

**_Chapter 6_**

Saturday seemed to drag on for Jen. She had no idea how Shawn was feeling right now and it was driving her crazy. She ran through her drills like a mindless zombie. Whenever she needed to escape for a short time she would do her drills. The trainers left up the obstacle courses over the weekend just in case anyone wanted to get in some extra training. Today it was only Jen on the courses. She preferred it that way. After completing her fifth round of the course as she came around to go through again she saw Shawn walking towards her. Jen grabbed her water bottle from the floor and walked to meet him.

"Kat said I would find you here." Shawn said

Jen remained silent.

"Come on lets go sit on the mats, you look like you could use a break anyway."

They walked over to the sparing mats. Jen sat with her legs crossed and took a drink from her water bottle.

"I wanted to apologize for trying to kiss you last night. It was a stupid move and I should have waited." Shawn explained.

"Well it's not entirely your fault. My past makes it hard for me to trust anyone. I trust Kat because we can relate."

"Still, I feel like I should have been smarter last night. If you're not ready, then you're not ready. I'm willing to wait."

"Thanks I appreciate your patience."

Shawn's familiar boyish smile appeared on his face. That made Jen feel better, she knew that it meant that all was well between them.

"So do want to try another date?" Shawn asked.

"Sure, sounds good."

"Sweet, Friday sound good?" Shawn asked as he stood up.

"Yeah I'll see ya then."

"Okay, see ya later." Shawn said as he walked away.

Jen ran the course a few more times then went back to her dorm. Kat sat on the couch with her data pad in hand doing some homework that was due on Monday. When Jen entered the room Kat paused and looked up.

"You're not mad I told him where you were are you?" Kat asked.

"No, I'm not mad."

"So how did it go?"

"It went well, we have another date this Friday." Jen said smiling.

"Awesome, you know this is totally gunna make Tiffany jealous right?"

"Frankly I don't care what that bitch thinks."

Just then Kara and Tiffany walked in.

"Speak of the devil." Jen remarked rudely.

"Why don't you shut the hell up Jenny." Tiffany snapped back.

"I told you not to call me Jenny!"

"Why not Jenny? Doesn't your boyfriend call you that?"

"No, he calls me Jen just like everyone else!"

"Well that answers my question." Tiffany said.

"What? What question was that?"

"Oh nothing in particular. I just know now you two haven't slept together yet."

"That's not any of your business?" Jen asked.

"So you have slept with him. Wow I knew you liked him but that is just slutty, maybe even whore like."

Jen didn't know what to say. She wasn't a slut or a whore, the fact Tiffany was calling her one was just her way of trying to get a reaction out of her. She was gunna try her best not to let it get to her. But Jen wasn't expecting what came out of Tiffany's mouth next.

"I bet your mother was whore and you're just like her."

"I am nothing like my mother!" Jen said being pushed onto the edge of lashing out.

"Give me a break, you're probably exactly like her."

Jen was outraged.

"I am nothing like my mother!" Jen yelled as she went into a blind rage.

Kat watched as Jen argued with Tiffany. Kat identified that Jen was in a blind rage because she had seen it the past. But there was something different this time. Instead of lunging at Tiffany like last time, Jen stood there like she was charging up or something. Suddenly Tiffany was slammed against the wall from a biotic push. Kat noticed now that a blue aura appeared around Jen. Then Jen wound up for another attack. Jen used her biotics to pick up Tiffany from where she had landed and lift her 8ft into the air and slam her into the ground.

Kat knew that she needed to act now, if she didn't she knew that untrained biotics could be deadly. Not just to the person opposed by the biotics but also to the person using them. So out of instinct Kat tackled Jen, pinned her down and punched her in the face to knock her out.

"Crazy bitch! Since when did she get biotics?" Tiffany asked.

"We need to get her to the clinic." Kara said.

"What? Are you crazy? She almost killed me!"

"I don't care about you! You have been nothing but mean to her since the incident in the mess hall so as far as I'm concerned you can go to hell." Kara remarked sharply.

With that Tiffany just huffed and walked out of the room.

"Wow, and here I thought you were just sunshine and butterflies." Kat said picking up Jen.

"Just because I'm a navy brat doesn't mean I can't stand up for myself. Want some help carrying her to the clinic?"

"No thanks, I got it, but you're welcome to come along."

The two women quickly got Jen to the clinic. As soon as they walked in it was like Kara went into auto pilot.

"We need a doctor over here stat! We have a patient with unstable biotics!" Kara shouted.

Immediately they were met by a team of doctors who took Jen immediately into intensive care.

Jen woke up to see Kat, Kara and Shawn sitting around her in the clinic. Pain throbbed through her whole body. She went to put her hand to her head but stopped and realized that she had incisions all over her body.

"What happened to me?" Jen asked.

"We're not exactly sure, the doctor said that he wanted to tell us all at once."

Then as if on key the doctor came in.

"Yes, I would like to tell you all at once. Keeps me from repeating myself."

"So what happened doc?" Jen asked.

"Simply put you have biotic powers that were not properly maintained. Your implants were L4s originally, but because they hadn't been maintained and you hadn't been trained to use them we had to update them with the L5n implants. If your friend hadn't punched you out you could have done some serious damage."

"Who punched me out?" Jen asked.

"I did." Kat said. "I knew that since you had no knowledge of your biotics that the best thing I could do for you would be to stop you from using them."

"And that was exactly the right thing to do. You have a good group of friends here Miss Di'meria." The doctor sad, "The pain your feeling should subside within a week or so. Now if you'll excuse me I have other patients to attend to but I will be back later to check up on you." With that the doctor left the room.

Jen looked over at Kara.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be following Tiffany around?" Jen asked snidely.

"I can see how you would think that. I was hanging out with her to try and get her to take it easy on you. When that didn't work I told her to go to hell. So now I'm here to be your friend. If you will let me." Kara explained.

Jen sat up slowly and looked at Kara. She didn't show a hint of a smile like Kevin always did when he would lie to her. Kara also sounded very sincere. But Jen didn't want to just leave herself open.

"Alright Kara, I'll give you a chance but you're on probation." Jen joked.

"Yay! Thanks Jen you won't regret this!" Kara said excitedly.

About a week later Jen was able to return to her quarters. When she arrived she was relieved when Kat told her that Tiffany had been kicked out of the Academy. Kat explained what had been said to Captain Davidson and that since unity was key in the military it was clear Tiffany was not fit for the military.

Jen didn't know how to handle these newfound biotic powers so she figured it was time to call Sensei. She sat in front of the console and entered in the correct code and soon enough Sensei's face appeared on the screen.

"Ah Jen I was wondering when I would hear from you, I hope all is going well."

"Well… yes and no."

"Why? Has something happened?" Sensei asked starting to sound concerned.

"Yeah, I found out the hard way that I'm a biotic."

"I wondered if it was true."

"What?! Did you know I was a biotic?" Jen asked almost angry.

"I had my suspicions but I couldn't be sure, you see Jen the night I found you in the alley way I saw that you had the marks that human biotics have, but when you described your home life… I had my doubts and I figured that even if I said anything to you about having biotic powers you may not have wanted to hear it. So I kept it to myself." Sensei explained.

"You're probably right. Even if you had told me I don't think it would have helped."

"So how did you find out about it?" Sensei asked.

"Believe it or not it was because I went into a blind rage." Jen said with a slight giggle.

"Well that would explain why you didn't find out about it till now."

"Yeah, you trained me not to let my emotions get the better of me."

"What did it?" Sensei asked.

"What do you mean?"

"What made you lose your cool?"

Jen paused. She almost felt ashamed that she let the idea of her mother push her over the edge.

"Jen?"

"It was my mother…" Jen answered.

"Oh, I see."

"Sensei how do I get this under control? I don't want to lose my cool again and hurt someone who I care about."

"My advice is to perfect the art of being a biotic, just like you would anything else."

"But this isn't just anything else! I grew up knowing the destructive abilities of biotics. I don't want to have this! Can't they just take it out?"

"No, unfortunately they can't take it out safely."

"I didn't ask to be a biotic!"

"Few do, but if you ask me its better you found out now then on the field."

Jen knew that Sensei was right. At least she had the chance to train with it and become the most effective biotic in the Alliance.

"You used to be a General what is the best way you've seen biotics used?"

"Just train like you would with a weapon, devote your mind to training and push yourself to your limits."

"Thanks Sensei."

After talking more about how to properly condition her mind for training her biotics Jen and Sensei said goodbye and Jen signed off of her console. Just then Kat and Kara came into the room and Jen stood up and moved to the couch.

"Hi Jen it's nice to see you back here. I can't imagine how sick you are of staring at those walls. How are you doing?" Kara asked.

Jen still couldn't wrap her mind around how someone could be that happy. At least Kara wasn't call her Jenny any more.

"I'm good, thanks for asking Kara." Jen said.

"Anyway I gotta go. I have a class in five minutes but I wanted to check and see how you were doing. Catch ya later." Kara said walking out the door.

Jen went silent after Kara left and Kat just let her sit in silence for a while. In the end it was Jen who broke the silence.

"I just don't know how to feel about having biotics. At first I hated it but then I talked to Sensei and now I just don't know how to feel about it."

Then they fell silent again. Neither knew what to say.


	7. Chapter 7: New Friend

**_Chapter 7_**

A whole month had passed since Jen discovered her biotic abilities. She found them to be more of a pain in the neck then anything, literally. The doctor who had operated on her and was there when she woke up, Dr. Carlson, had explained that biotics needed constant surveillance and monitoring in order to keep them running properly. This was done by having a needle stuck in the back of her neck. Dr. Carlson was always kind to her though and helped make the process more bearable.

Jen was frustrated with herself that she wasn't able to learn to master her biotics as quickly as she wanted to. Still she pushed herself to the limit. She even landed herself back in the Med Clinic as a result.

Jen was in the biotics training room every spare second. Especially on the weekends. Today was no different. Jen loved training on Saturdays because usually everyone else was off enjoying the sunshine or they were too hung over from Friday night.

There were a few moves that Jen had been able to do quickly like "push" because she had seen it done so many times before however others like "lift" and "shockwave" were a little harder. Through eavesdropping and hearing some of the other biotics talk she found out that one of the hardest moves to preform was the singularity.

Jen wound up for a shockwave and released it only making her wobble a little.

"GOD DAMN IT!" she shouted.

A laughter echoed across the room. Not a laughter that would insinuate being made fun of but the laughter of genuine humor.

Jen spun around and saw a woman about her age with Auburn hair cut in a bob being shorter in the back an longer as it progressed to the front. Her eyes were a teal colour and she stood about 5ft. 9in. and she had a very slender build. She leaned against the door frame looking at Jen.

"What are you laughing at?" Jen asked letting her annoyance come through to try and indicate that she wasn't going to allow anyone to make fun of her.

"I'm sorry. I'm not meaning to make fun of you."

"What's your name and why do you find my frustration so amusing?" Jen asked trying to keep control of her anger.

"My name is Shannon. I'm a biotic just like you. I'm laughing because I remember when I was first learning, and I remember how frustrated I got." Shannon replied with a smile on her face.

"Well I'm sure this must be very amusing to you but if you will excuse me I need to get this right."

Shannon dropped the smile on her face and walked over to Jen.

"Your thoughts are too much on other things. You need to only think about the move you are trying to perform. If you lose focus your attack will not work or won't be as strong." Shannon explained.

"How can I fight accurately if all my attention is on one thing?"

"You won't be put into battle just yet and by the time you are you'll be able to do it easily and quickly." Shannon said as she swiftly and smoothly lifted a target in the air and gently set it back down to make her point.

Jen stood silent unsure as to what to say next. Jen wondered how Shannon was able to perform a lift so quickly and while still in conversation.

"Well, I'll leave you to your training." Shannon said as she began to turn away.

"Wait!" Jen said rushed, then paused as she saw Shannon turn back around. "Will you train me?"

Shannon smiled again. "Of course I'll help you."

Over the next several hours Shannon shared with Jen the secrets of biotics and encouraged Jen to relax and focus. Jen felt oddly comfortable around Shannon. She couldn't explain why but she wasn't ready to trust Shannon just yet. However it was the beginning of a new chapter.

Within a week Jen was able to perform minor lifts and pushes. Kat also had a chance to see Jen's progress. Jen was relentless in her training and surprisingly Shannon was a harsh trainer. She reminded Jen of Sensei in a lot of ways.

As part of her training Shannon suggested that Jen watch some of the old vids and read through the records of what took place in the battles against the Reapers which had come to conclusion twenty years earlier. Jen was able to watch the human and Asari biotics as they were in combat. Shannon and Jen were currently sitting in Jen's quarters in the living area.

"See how they wind up before making the push or the lift? They do this to help them picture in their mind what is they are doing."

Jen sat and watched intently and was beginning to get frustrated.  
"I just don't get how they could make it look so easy!" Jen said exasperated, "I was able to master physical combat just fine! Why is this so damn hard?"

"I'm sure you will get better in time. You didn't learn your maneuvers overnight how long did it take you before the movements became muscle memory?"

"…Years…" Jen huffed.

"This is no different. You will learn eventually just as I have."

"I don't want it to take years I need to be functional with my biotics before the end of the year because that's when I intend to be applying to the N7 program!"

"That's not the only thing that's bothering you, is it Jen?" Shannon asked.

"Of course it is. Why do you ask?" Jen responded.

"It just sounded like there was more wrong, and I think you may be pushing joining the N7 program a little early."

"Why do you say that? Don't you think I can handle it?" Jen asked starting to get irritated with Shannon.

"My father was in the N7 program and barely completed the first level."

"Yeah well I'm different."

"How?"

"I just am okay? I don't need you or anyone telling me what limitations are!"

"I'm sorry Jen I didn't mean…"

"I don't care what you meant! I will not be your project! I allowed you to come into my quarters as my trainer not as my friend!" Jen shouted as she stood up and confronted Shannon. Jen didn't need any more friends. She believed that having friends was just another way for the enemy to get to her. Jen refused to have any more then was necessary, and Shannon was poking her nose where it didn't belong.

"Jen I…"

"I don't want to hear it! I don't need anyone to fix me!"

"I'm not…"

"Just get out!"

"Jen please…"

"I said get out!"

With that Shannon rose from her seat and swiftly walked out of the room.

Jen flopped onto the couch and looked up at celling. Jen wondered why people had to be friends with her all the time. Kat was her friend because she understood Jen and Kara was a major exception to the rule. Shannon was supposed to be Jen's trainer, nothing more. However, what if Shannon thought that they were friends regardless of how Jen felt about them. Jen didn't want to be rude and the last thing she needed was to have another Tiffany incident. Jen let out a sigh. What was she going to do? Jen finally made a decision to call Sensei. He was military man. Surely he would have some idea if friends are a good thing in the military.

Jen stood up and walked over to her personal comm. station and put in a call to Sensei. It rang three times before he appeared on the screen.

"Jen it's nice to hear from you. How is your biotics training going?"

"Slower than I would like. I also just got into a fight with my trainer. It seems she believed we are friends."

"Don't you want friends?" Sensei asked.

"Do I need them? I survived just fine on Terra Nova without any friends my age."

"Jennifer let me tell you something." Sensei paused.

Jen knew that when Sensei used her full first name he was serious and was about to share something he wouldn't usually share with anyone else. It wasn't very often that this happened but when it did she knew to take him seriously.

"When I was younger" he continued, "I was in C-Sec as you well know, but I got tired of all the red tape that would strap me down and stop me from doing my job effectively so I left. After serving a while with a specter on an Alliance ship I ended up on Omega."

"Is Omega that asteroid colony that Commander Shepherd and Aria took back during the Reaper war?" Jen asked.

"Yes it is. I was there before the Reapers took it over. There was lots of crime and I knew that I could make a difference there. Eventually, I started to get noticed by others who wanted to do some good. We formed a team of twelve and hit the organized groups by disrupting shipments and anything that would show them that there was group who wouldn't put up with their tyranny. Eventually we ended up accumulating credits and resources, more than we knew what to do with. There became heated discussions about how to use it. Eventually, I was betrayed by one of my own people."

"So your conclusion is to not have friends. Right?"

"NO!" Sensei shouted.

Jen was shocked. In all the years she had known Sensei, he had never raised his voice to her except in training.

"I apologize Jen, I didn't mean to shout."

"It's alright Sensei, this must be hard for you."

"Yes it is. Even after all these years it still affects me. What I'm trying to say is that friends are needed. They make you who you are. A true friend will stick by you to the bitter end. The one who betrayed me was probably never really my friend. It was only by the actions of another friend that I was able to get off Omega alive."

Jen sat and thought about everything Sensei had just said.

"I guess I should go apologize to Shannon then."

"That would be a wise decision."

"Thanks for your help Sensei."

"You're welcome."

"Talk to you later Sensei, Jen out." Jen said as she ended the call.

The next day Jen went to the gym to do some physical training and take a break from her biotic training. After running several rounds through the obstacle course Jen noticed Shannon enter the gym. Jen walked briskly over to Shannon. They stopped only a few feet from each other.

Shannon opened her mouth to speak but Jen cut her off.

"Before you say anything. I have something to say." Jen took in a deep breath and let it out. "I am sorry for the way I treated you the other day. There is no excuse for my actions."

"You know I wasn't saying you were broken." Shannon replied.

"I know that now."

"In fact you are a powerful biotic. You have already accomplished in weeks what took me months. I'm a little envious."

"Does this mean you forgive me?" Jen asked.

"On one condition."

As Shannon said this Jen's stance changed to a formal one.

"What is your condition?" Jen asked.

"Relax a little." Shannon smiled.

Jen allowed herself a little smile in return. However Jen knew that her training was far from over.


	8. Writers Block

Hi all I am so sorry that I haven't posted in a long while how ever I have been having some serious writters block as well as I just recently got married. and now I will be off into the wilderness for a total of 5weeks. I hope to come back refreshed and ready to add Chapter 8. I know you have been waiting patiently. So please continue to follow. I have not forgotten about it and I will continue it after I get back. Thanks so much for waiting, if I can get the next chapter up before I leave I will do so. Have a great summer all.

ps my 5 weeks away starts on the 19th of July and goes till the 24th of August


End file.
